Day And Night
by Ms. Chidori Sagara
Summary: [ON HIATUS]Our Yuna is bullied by her appearance, because of her bicolored eyes and suddenly a kind guy helped her. who could this guy be? TxY GxR BxP.... please see profile
1. Bio and Age

Final Fantasy X-2: Day and night: Chapter 1: Bio's and ages and facts.

Yuna17Rikku15Paine16

Tidus17Gippal16Baralai16

Enemies 

Dona17Barthello18Isaaru18

Seymour17Le Blanc17Bickson17

Graav17Abus18

Facts:

Gippal, is older than Rikku for just 1 week that's why 16.

Tidus & Yuna: Yuna is older than Tidus for 2 days. Paine is older than Baralai for a week.

The date: June 7 (first day of school)

June 13: Rikku's birthday (just made this thingy up!)

Whenever I write in _italic_ it means Yuna's thoughts like the game )


	2. Back again and it's miserable

Final Fantasy X-2: Chapter 2: First day...

Two years after I brought the calm again... (It's after Vegnagun but I adjusted the age so it would fit)

"Hey, Yunie!" Rikku shouted at Yuna's room. "Yes, yes, coming!" Yuna came out wearing Luca high's uniform.

Uniform:

A blue-checkered skirt, blue and white mostly like light blue up to their thighs (above knee). Then the blouse, a fit blouse the arm length is 3 – 4 inches from the shoulder, that is encircle with decorations like the ones on the skirt. Then at middle of the blouse was a white blouse with a checkered light blue and yellow necktie. That is separated from the blouse. Then, the end of the collar (the tailor style you know that?) was covered with alternate slant lines of blue and yellow. Then some add-ons on the skirt a yellow belt that should hung up from the left side of your waist unto your knee. The number of belts you should is depending on what year you are. Therefore, Yuna is wearing two. Rikku is wearing one.

"Yunie! The uniform suits you!" Rikku said. "It is?" Yuna asked.

**Ding Dong!**

"Oh! Oh! That must be Painie!" Rikku said. "Yeah, I'll got get her" Yuna volunteered knowing that Rikku wouldn't (buahaha!). As she ran, down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hello, Paine! Come in!" Yuna invited. "Sure, where's Rikku?" Paine asked while coming inside the house. "Hello Paine! I Missed you!" Rikku shouted while hugging Paine. "You just saw yesterday," Paine said groggily. "Hahaha" Yuna laughed. "So shall we go to school then?" Paine invited. "Sure!" the two agreed. "Good luck to me!" Yuna shouted. "Why?" Rikku asked. "Get ready for Barthello, Yuna" Paine said. "Hey! Tell me!" Rikku said excited to what it is. "I'll tell you while we are at the way to LHS," Yuna said.

**Then they started walking...**

(Yuna, Rikku and Paine are living at the same street, While Yuna and Rikku is living at the same house. Czisak Street is close to dock 1, while LHS is close to dock 4, it's far right? But, they knew a shortcut. Surely, Rikku found it.)

_Oh well, when I started to bring the calm again, Tidus left to study at Zanarkand and promised that he'll be back. I missed him already. Well it's been a year really. Even though, he still does not court me. But, I know that I love him. I know too, that he loved me too. Maybe he doesn't have the guts to tell me, thinking that I'll dump him. Stupid guy, he doesn't even know he have 99.99 chance! Oooohh..._

"So, Yunie? What's with Barthello?" Rikku asked. "Uh...well...last year...?" Yuna cut-off. "Continue it Yuna" Paine asked. "Yunie... Yunie... Yunie... thinking about Tidie!" Rikku jumped around Yuna. "Yuna" Paine sighed. "Oh, Yeah! Sorry, it was last year. Barthello saw me and immediately Dona, commanded him to throw me into a bunch of lockers, ouchie... that hurts," Yuna said.

"Hey! Yunie! Wherever Barthello's gonna throw you there tell me I'll do a little operation to make your fall not that ouchie!" Rikku offered. "Sure, at 7:15 be sure of it!" Yuna and Paine both said, at the same time.

_Luca is turned into a bigger town now. Maybe it looks like the 'city who doesn't sleep' like the Zanarkand Tidus knew which he described to me this past 3 years. And, the Zanarkand here in Spira last 10 003 years ago. And, I'm really happy that most of them have already forgotten that I saved them. Good!_

_**They arrived at Luca high School at exactly 7:00 Am...**_

"Okay 15 minutes for bully" Yuna said. "So Yunie see ya later! Got something to 'operate'" Rikku said. "Bye-bye!" the three bid goodbye proceeding to their own classrooms.

**At the corridor...**

"Well, well, well, so our Yuna finally arrived, Barthello throw her" Dona commanded. "Yes, Dona" Barthello agreed not too shabby. "Ahahahah! Poor Yuna!" Leblanc laughed. "'Cause our Yuna did not want to join us that's all she get!" Seymour teased. "Who's the very stupid person who will join your stupid group? Yuna said face to face with Dona. "Barthello! Throw her!" Dona again commanded. "Yes, Dona" Barthello agreed.

_All right, this is the only part all of the people's in the corridor was waiting to see. The former High Summoner getting throw at the lockers. Just great, I hope this doesn't hurt. _

Barthello picked Yuna up by the collar of their uniform. Then threw her to the lockers back first.

_As Rikku said, It doesn't hurt that much, but, I felt my backbone breaking Barthello do targeted me to does lockers that has a hard door and to those which were open... ow... it hurts..._

"Yuna?" the voice of a mysterious man said.

Then suddenly the man rushed to Yuna's side. "Are you okay?" The man asked. "Tidus?" Yuna said lifting her head up caressing her back. "Yes, it is me" Tidus said. "Really? Ow..." Yuna unbelievably said. "Didn't I tell you I'm going back?" Tidus said helping her to standup. "I... can't stand up" Yuna told Tidus. "Tidus! You know her?" Dona asked from a far. "So what if I do?" Tidus said philosophy. "So you'll join her? Not us? Seymour asked. "Anyways... WHO WOULD BE THE INSANE PERSON WHO WILL JOIN YOUR SUPER STUPID GROUP, HARASSING A VERY BEAUTIFUL GIRL?" Tidus shouted sure enough for the entire population in the corridor to hear. "Tidus... stop it... ow..." Yuna tried to tell Tidus.

"She is not beautiful having bi-colored eyes are not normal she is sooooo ugly" Leblanc complained. "Than, having to join a stupid group, only stupid persons are the only ones to tell that Yuna is an ugly girl right everyone?" Tidus asked. "Yeah!" All of the people on the corridor yelled except for Dona's gang of course. "Grrrr, I'll get my revenge next time!" Dona said running away.

**Somewhere behind the lockers...**

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Got to set up a kiss trap!" Rikku said jumping around. "Then do it" Paine agreed. "Great! That's a good blackmail!" Rikku said. "Sure enough to make Yuna blush red as an apple," Paine agreed with a little smile.

**Back to Yunie er—Yuna and Tidus...**

"Ouch... my back" Yuna moaned. "Want me to CARRY you there?" Tidus said pointing to the clinic. "Uh, no thanks" Yuna disagreed. _I know Rikku's here somewhere_ (Rikku: achoo!) "Oh, I missed you so much let me show my gratitude for leaving you a year" Tidus said with puppy eyes (anime style). "Okay, okay, fine then" Yuna finally agreed.

Tidus picked up Yuna bridal style...

By the stairs... Yuna and Tidus ...

_**See you next chapter!**_

A/N: that was a long chappie! I hope everyone liked it! Arigatou gozaimasu! Just click to the blue button at your left side then send me review! Thankies! So Ja ne minna-san! As I said R&R! and

_**See you next chapter!**_


End file.
